The present invention relates to the new and distinct ×Mangave hybrid plant, ×Mangave ‘Mission to Mars’ hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as cross between a proprietary unreleased hybrid known only by the breeder code ×Mangave PDN#9 (not patented) as the female or seed parent times an unnamed selection of Agave shawii (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The cross was performed in the summer of 2012 and seeds were harvested and sown on Sep. 10, 2012. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was originally assigned the breeder code XMANG-12-80-05. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated initially by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and also by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture. Both methods of asexual propagation systems have been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.
No plants of ×Mangave ‘Mission to Mars’ have been sold, under this or any name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed or sold within one year of the filing of this application, and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.